


Shorty

by poppohae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But nielwink rises, Daniel is tall, Drabble, Fluff, Jihoon cant reach daniel's lips lol, Kissing, M/M, Why am i liddis, at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppohae/pseuds/poppohae
Summary: Jihoon has a hate-love relationship with Daniel's height.





	Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this one artwork that i find cute and i cried myself to sleep because i dont have a boyfriend.

Daniel is well known for his broad shoulder, tall figure, strong thighs and cute bunny teeth at college. Everyone envies him for that, especially his figure, beside his b-boying and basketball activites. But for Jihoon, he hates Daniel's height the most.

Well Jihoon right here is well known for his acting, Daniel's boyfriend, his cuteness and to Daniel, his shortness. The taller would always pick a fight with Jihoon and uses his height to take an advantage. That's why Jihoon hates him for that.

 

"Give it to me!" Jihoon shouts as he stretches out his arms at full force to reach his ice cream in Daniel's grip who's also, stretching his long limb up in the air. "Take it if you can," he provokes and walk away with his hand still up in the air. Jihoon catches up to Daniel and grips the latter's shoulders hard to jump up and take back his god damn ice cream but Daniel just had to tip toe and make it harder for Jihoon.

"That's not fair! I want my ice cream back!"  
"You can have it if you can reach it, shorty"  
"Daniel-hyung!" Jihoon finally whines and stomps his feet. "It's not funny and the ice cream is melting!" Daniel chuckles and Jihoon has never hated him for doing that so much at this moment. The taller nods, still smiling and finally hands Jihoon his ice cream. "I hate you Daniel"  
"Love you too"

 

But his height has it's pros too.

 

"Can you take that for me, please?"  
"I'm not your servant"  
"But you're my boyfriend"  
"What's your point?" Daniel asks as he leans against the tall shelf full of books, staring down at Jihoon. "My point is, you really should take that book for me before I whoop your ass. I need that for my next class"  
"And what do I get in return?"  
"A kiss"  
"Like hell you can reach my lips," Daniel answers and laughs at Jihoon's dumbfounded face. The latter groans out a 'fine' before he takes off his shoes and try to climb up the shelf to take the book he needed but he ends up failing because he is scared that he'll fall down (even though it's not that he climbs up far) or the shelf might crash down.

"Woah woah," Daniel suddenly says when Jihoon tries to climb back up to take his book. He puts his arm around Jihoon's waist and pull him down gently. "You'll fall if you do that, Jihoonie," Daniel voices out, obviously worried, before he takes Jihoon's book easily on top of the shelf and place it on the latter's hand. 

"I don't want to see you hurt yourself by falling down the book shelf"  
"Thanks"  
"Where's my kiss?"  
"Like hell I can reach your lips"

But they still kissed in the end at the corner of the library where there's an empty spot and it's just the two of them there, smiling at each other, stealing kisses and giggling at the ticklish feeling of one's lips.

 

Jihoon acknowledges that he gets teased a lot by Daniel for his height. I mean, he ain't that short but he still can't reach Daniel's hands in the air and he still has to tiptoe to kiss Daniel when they're standing straight (because Daniel doesn't want to lose to Jihoon by leaning down).

 

It's their free day, both of them not having classes and they decided to just have a nice and a chill date. Walking around hand in hand, taking candid pictures, goes on a food hunt and lots of hugging.

It's almost sunset and they're now standing by a lake near a famous picnic and watching-the-sunset spot with Jihoon's head on Daniel's shoulder, their hands intertwine. "You know, I like this kind of date with you where there's just the two of us," Jihoon confesses and Daniel smiles endearingly at the former, his head nodding to agree on his statement. "Me too, Jihoon"

They both look at each other at the same time, Jihoon tugging his head upward to look at Daniel in the eyes. They smile their sweetest and most meaningful smile for each other before Jihoon leans up to kiss the taller but he has to tiptoe and being a playful Daniel he is, he decides to lean his face away a little so that Jihoon has to tiptoe further to reach Daniel's lips.

"Oh my god, Daniel-hyung, you're too tall," Jihoon says as he places both of his hands on Daniel's shoulders. "Hang on," Daniel winks and carries Jihoon up in his arms in one swift motion. The latter shrieks but he stables himself seconds later and looks back at Daniel. 

"Easier?"  
"Easier," Jihoon replies before he leans down to kiss Daniel sweetly on the lips, just enjoying each other's company. Daniel smiles a lot which makes Jihoon stares at him weirdly. 

"Kiss me back and stop smiling"  
"I did kiss you back"  
"I mean, focus on kissing me. Why are you smiling?"  
"Because I love you" Jihoon's eyes widen at the sudden confession but then he laughs his oh so sweet laugh that Daniel loves the most. "I love you too"

And finally, finally, Daniel kisses him back the way he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:55AM when i'm writing this and I know it's shitty but oh coME ON


End file.
